Drama OOC
by Rizuki Is Fujo Uchiha
Summary: intinya, drama ooc para pair. Sasunaru, Shikakiba, dan Nejigaa.
1. Chapter 1

Drama OOC

Disclamer : naruto punya rizu weekkk...(di hajar masashi kishimoto)

Warning : shonen ai, OOC, typos, dll lah.

Oke minna ini hanyalah fic selingan rizu yang dalam tahap menunggu "sesuatu".

Lutfi : nunggu apa mbak ? (Masang tampang watados)

Rizu : hadoh nih anak...kalo mau muncul jangan disini. Muncul di cerita lo sendiri sono ! (ngedepak ampe antartika).

Lutfi : hehehe...bloom ada senpai. Bikinin ! *puppy eyes + bbuing-bbuing najis* (Rizu ngedepak lutfi ampe mount everest)

Oke minna di read aja. Rizu mau ngasih lesson ke nih anak (nyeret lutfi ke meja belajar)

HAVE A NICE READ...

Suatu kelas di konoha high school...

"Jadi...kita akan membuat pentas drama untuk pensi minggu depan . Siapkan ide kalian masing-masing hoaamm..." ucap shikamaru tetap dengan mata merem-melek menahan ngatuk dengan sang uke yang terus menjambak rambut si rusa agar tak tidur di bahunya apalagi sampai ngiler seperti saat pelajaran asuma sensei. masih diingatnya dengan jelas, betapa baiknya sang guru yang memberi si rusa genius sebuah timpukkan penghapus papan tulis beserta buku rumus matematika yang tebalnya 20 cm kepada shikamaru yang bangun dengan tampang tanpa dosa lengkap dengan pandangan "opo meneh ?"

"Shika...ayo bangun. Kamu itu niat gak sih" ucap kiba menahan kepala shikamaru yang hampir berciuman dengan hangatnya meja #plakk.

"Hoamm...mendokusai...aku ngantuk." Shika kembali tidur di bahu kiba kini lengkap dengan ilernya.

"Argghh dasar rusa sialan..."teriak kiba sambil jambak rambut ngeness punya seme yang hobby nya mirip kebo (di kagenui)

oke mari kita tinggalkan dua sejoli yang tengah bermesraan ini (di gigit akamaru ). Lansung dah FIRST COUPLE...TADAAA...(nabur bunga 7 rupa)

Sasunaru couple :

"Teme, ayolah semangat sedikit" ucap naruto untuk keberapa kalinya kepada sasuke yang masih setia memasang wajah datar yang menjadi ciri khas kaum nya dari zaman firaun.

Sebenarnya sasuke dan naruto dari tadi beradu argument...mungkin hanya naruto yang berpendapat dan sasuke terus menjawab 'hn' yang tak pernah ada di kamus bahasa indonesia.

"Drama titanic !"

"Hn"

"Drama BBF"

"Hn"

"Drama tom and jerry"

"Hn"

"Drama tukang kubur naikin pak haji ?"

"Yaa...bisa jadi"

"Apa ambil drama dari buku dongeng nih ?" Tanya naruto sambil mengambil koleksi buku dongeng sebelum tidurnya (wah ada yang bocah * di rasengan*).

"Aku tak mau drama dari buku buluk mu" ucap sasuke dengan nada datar andalannya dari zaman soekarno. naruto menatap bingung kearah sasuke. Apa maksudnya dengan buku buluk ? wah ngajak maen gaplek nih orang.

"Jadi ?" Naruto memiringkan kepala bingung namun terkesan cute di mata sasuke. Sasuke memperdekat jarak wajahnya dengan naruto.

"Aku...ingin drama...NC alias LEMON. Kau, aku, kasur empuk, dan suasana romantis...mungkin sedikit ditambah dengan sex toys"ucap sasuke mantab 100% lengkap dengan seringai mupeng bin omes minta di depak.

kok firasat rizu gak enak ya ?

Oke abaikan...

Naruto tertegun sebentar lalu memasang senyum yang sangat manis. Ia pun makin memperdekat jarak nya dengan sang seme yang sudah siap menerima 'jackpot'.

Deka...dekat...dan...

GEDUBRAKKK...

Rizu keselek lalat ijo...

Jiraiya kawin lari ama orochimaru...

Guru guy naik haji...

Itachi ketabrak odong-odong...

Oke gak nyambung. To the point.

Naruto meninggalkan sasuke dengan wajah merah padam setelah menimpuk sang seme dengan sekardus koleksi buku dongeng sebelum tidurnya.

"Aissshh...coba lakukan. Akan kubunuh kau teme. Dasar mesum" gerutu naruto masih mempertahankan wajah merah meronanya. meninggallkan sasuke yang mulai pundung di bak pasir cihuahua nya.

Oke next

Nejigaa couple :

Semilir angin lembut membelai wajah keduanya. Ya benar, pasangan ter ctar se seantor komplek perumahan ini tengah merancang drama mereka.

Saling tersenyum malu-malu...

Dengan wajah merona layaknya bunga sakura keciprat cat nippon paint (?)...

Acciiieee...jangan malu-malu atuh akang-akang kece... (di sumpel kaus kaki ama reader)

"Ehemm...jadi drama apa yang kita lakukan nanti ?" Ucap neji membuka suara. Gaara dengan wajah blushing menatap neji. Neji juga ikut blushing. Rizu ama reader pada sweatdropp. kapan nih selesai cerita kalo isinya kalian berdua yang blushing ? (Di iket di pohon kelapa)

"Ahh eto...kita rancang drama romeo dan juliet saja" ucap gaara pelan. tiba-tiba (backsound: piring pecah) neji berdiri dari duduknya dengan wajah tertunduk dan tangan mengepal.

"aku tak bisa" ucap neji dengan nada penuh keseriusan Membuat gara menaikkan sebelah alisnya yang percumalah rizu tak melihatnya.

"Jika aku mati dan kau mati. Akankah...kita bertemu di alam sana ? Atau akankah kita bertemu di kehidupan lain ?" Ucap neji dramatis. Gaara spechless. Rizu double sweatdropp.

"Ne-neji..." wajah gaara merona manis saat neji menggenggam tangannya erat.

" aku sangat mencintaimu gaara. Aku tak akan terima jika ending kisah cinta kita berakhir seperti romeo dan juliet. Mengertilah" neji mencium tangan gaara. Gaara cengo seabad melihat tingkah dramatis sang seme.

Err mari tinggal kan nejigaa yang ber puitis ria. Oke last couple.

Shikakiba couple :

"Aishh shika bangun"entah sudah keberapa kalinya kiba menjambak, memukul, bahkan menimpuk sang seme dan hgasilnya sama. Shikamaru tetaplah tidur ala kebo mogok bajak sawah.

"shhtt...ingat ! "Bisik rizu yang minjem kostum malaikat totol-totol lope-lope dari neng orochimanis *hueqq*.

"Apaan tuh ?" Tanya kiba dengan tampang polos. rizu tersenyum nista.

"CIum Pipi- 1. Kali" ucap rizu yang langsung dapat timpukkan batu kali dari para reader.

Dengan gamblangnya kiba mengangguk dan memperdekat jaraknya kepipi shikamaru.

Cupp~

Seperti dongeng putri tidur. Shikamaru membuka matanya setelah mendapat ciuman dari sang pangeran (?). Nah loh saran rizu MAN to the JUR (di hajar reader).

"Err...kiba" shikamaru blushing. Sedangkan kiba masang tampang watados.

"Makanya jangan tidur mulu. Apa idemu tentang pementasan drama ?" Tanya kiba. shikamaru mulai berpikir keras hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan asap layaknya asap bekas pembakaran sampah #plakk.

TRINGG...

Lampu tembok di atas kepala shikamaru menyala menandakan adanya ide yang cemerlang namun tak secemerlang bukrim ekonomi dan sabun sunlight.

Mau tau idenya ?

Hayoo...?

Ihh keppo semua readernya wkwkwkwk ! ( rizu di tendang ampe nyungsep di paret)

Oke. PLAY !

"Drama ya ? Umm mungkin...drama tentang putri tidur" ucap shikamaru masih mempertahankan muka kusut mirip taplak meja. Kiba menatap sang seme dengan pandangan 'wow...seme ku yang tampan, seme ku yang pintar !'. Haruskah kiba memberi one free kiss untuk shikamaru ?

Author rasa...TIDAK ! (Di kubur idup-idup sama shika)

"Biar aku yang jadi putrinya. Aku sangat rela."lanjutnya lagi dengan wajah yang mengatakan 'aku rela' namun pastinya si genius punya maksud terselubung. (Baca : shika ngarep pas ending cerita di cium kiba). Namun...NASIB tetap NASIB. Tidak mungkin berubah jadi NASI. kiba ternyata berpikir hal lain tentang jawaban shikamaru.

BRAKK...

"Gak bisa. Disini aku UKENYA. Berarti aku yang jadi putrinya TITIK."Protes kiba tak mau kalah. Dia kan yang punya predikat cantik (pede banget bang *di gatsuga*). Masa dia harus dapet peran jadi pangeran yang hobinya pake sepatu bots pak petani ? Tidak. Kiba akan mempertahankan peran menjadi seorang putri hingga tetes terakhir (itu mah iklan susu bendera). Selanjutnya,terjadilah perang badar (widih segitunya *di jitak pak ustad*) yang dahsyat hingga terjadi pula pertumpahan 'kuah' alias 'hujan lokal' dari mulut kiba. Sayangnya shikamaru tak dapat menghindar karena tak membawa payung micky mouse kesukaannya.

Di pohon dekat jendela kelas...

" eh senpai, bakal berhasil nih" lutfi selaku kohai dari si rizu si author blangsak sweatdropp seabad.

"Udah...tenang aje. Pasti berhasil"ucap rizu masih sibuk melihat para pair kesayangannya dengan teropong bintang yang disinyalir barang malingan punya doraemon.

"Tapi...ini ooc senpai" ucap lutfi masih ingin beradu argumentasi.

"Lah namanya nih fic kan emang drama ooc. Yang pasti nih fic bakalan full ooc"lutfi ngangguk-ngangguk dugem. Mengiyakan omongan rizu.

Oke rizu mulai migren kiri kanan depan belakang. Bagaimana kelanjutan kisah mereka ? Sudah pastinya berakhir nista #plakk. Oke kalau begitu sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya ! (Ngibrit sambil bawa payung micky mouse) *di kejar shikamaru*

TBC. ^o^


	2. Chapter 2

Drama OOC

Disclamer : naruto punya rizu weekkk...(di hajar masashi kishimoto)

Warning : shonen ai, OOC, typos, dll lah.

CHAP 2

Hay minna. Rizu dateng mau namatkan nih fic. Untuk fic 'what it is love ?' rizu masih dalam tahap pengumpulan ide. Rancangannya sih setelah itakyuu moment mau sasunaru moment. Tapi...di sisi lain rizu pengen mempercepat klimaks cerita di fic cepat selesai dan biar cepat bikin fic baru (halah alesan). Jadi untuk para reader harap bersabar untuk cerita yang itu. Kalau ada yang mau kasih saran silahkan lewat review atau PM. ^o^

Oke kepanjangan curhat rizu langsung aja ya !

HAVE A NICE READ ^O^

Konoha, 06.00 am

Hari ini adalah hari dimulainya pensi, seluruh pemain masih sibuk dengan naskah, dandanan, anjingnya, bahkan ramennya.  
"bagaimana, semua sudah siap ?" tanya kakashi selaku wali kelas.  
"SIAPP SENSEI…."teriak seluruhnya hingga kakashi harus menelan pill pahit(?) karena setelahnya, telinganya langsung berdenging selama 1 jam. 

SHOW TIME TO DRAMA…

Awalnya drama berjalan sangat baik. Bahkan sesekali para penonton (yang di dominasi oleh para fujodanshi) memberi applause sebagai bentuk rasa takjub akan drama yang dimainkan oleh para pair. Namun…semuanya tidak bertahan lama tatkala sang author mulai datang memainkan jalan ending drama. (author stand by di depan laptop)

Sasunaru : Beauty and the beast.

"beast…apa kamu baik-baik saja ? aku memimpikan mu" lirih naruto, memandang penuh rasa cinta kepada sasuke yang tersenyum lemah dengan wajah memucat.  
"aku senang bisa melihat mu untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Aku sangat…rindu dan…a-aku mencintai…mu" sasuke jatuh di pangkuan naruto.  
"selamat tinggal..beauty…"sasuke menutup mata dengan senyum damai. Genggaman tangannya pada naruto melonggar.  
"beast ? bangun…jangan tinggalkan aku. Aku mencintai mu..hiks…" air mata tak lagi di bendung. Manic safir kehilangan cahayanya. Redup….itulah yang terpancar dari sang blue safir. Air mata pun menetes ke wajah tak bernyawa sang pangeran.

"hiks..drama yang menyedihkan…huwaaa…"tangis sakura memeluk sang sohib yang keadaan nya sama seperti sakura.

"i-iya..hiks…DUNIA BEGITU KEJAM HIKS…" ucap ino sambil menyusut hingus dengan kerah lengan bajunya (rizu di serudup ino)

"BEAST…jangan tinggalkan aku hiks…ONEGAI…" isak naruto mencium pipi sasuke. Sungguh hati kecilnya meronta tatkala melihat bagian dari hidupnya telah mati.

SREETT…CHUPPP…. 

Seluruh mata membelalak lengkap dengan mulut menganga dan 'air terjun niagara'. Fugaku dan minato pingsan, kushina dan mikoto ngebor celebration. Di panggung, Uchiha sasuke dengan seenak rambut ayamnya menarik kepala Uzumaki naruto yang awalnya mencium 'pipi' menjadi mencium 'bibir' di tambah sekarang sasuke tak mau melepaskan ciumannya tak menghiraukan sang uke yang memberontak dan para fujodanshi yang tepar bersimbah darah. Dengan kekuatan yang entah dapatnya dari mana, naruto berhasil melepaskan ciumannya dengan wajah memerah padam, lalu ia segera mengambil kardus berisi buku-buku dongeng sebelum tidurnya dan melemparkannya ke sasuke.

"MATI KAU SIALAN…!" teriak naruto makin gencar melempar sasuke dengan kardus berisi bukunya hingga menghilang dari balik panggung. Meninggalkan para penonton yang sweatdropp berjamaah.

~OooO~

Nejigaa : romeo dan Juliet

"jika seperti ini. Aku akan meminum racun ini untuk menjemput romeo di sana. Entah bertemu atau tidak…aku akan membawa cinta putih nan suci ini kembali kepada mu…romeo" gaara dengan air mata berlinang membelai pipi halus dan tirus neji yang terbaring manis di atas ranjang.  
"apa artinya hidup tanpa cinta dan kasih sayang dari mu." Dengan kata terakhir itulah gaara menenggak racun tersebut dan setelahnya gaara meremas dadanya. Merasakan sakit yang mulai menjalar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya. Dengan menggenggam erat tangan neji gaara ambruk di atas dada bidang neji. Perlahan menutup iris gioknya merasakan saat-saat roh terpisah dari sang raga. Tiba-tiba mata sang romeo terbuka menandakan bahwa ia telah terbangun dari tidur panjangnya, menampakkan iris lavender yang hangat dan mempesona. Di depannya tersuguh pemandangan gaara yang tersenyum hangat dengan darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya.  
"j-juliet ? astaga…maafkan aku. J-jangan tinggalkan aku Juliet…aku benar-benar tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu. Gomen ne…"neji merengkuh tubuh tak bernyawa sang kekasih. Lalu ia melirik sebuah botol yang berisi racun di tangan gaara dengan Pandangan shock. Dan tiba-tiba neji dengan gamblangnya menggoncang-goncang keras tubuh gaara layaknya coca cola.  
"GAARA…MY LOVELY PANDA…JANGAN TINGGALIN AKANG EJI…" teriak neji tepat di telinga gaara dan alhasil gaara jatuh dari atas ranjang sambil memegangi telinganya.  
"ne-NEJI…APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" teriak gaara murka. Neji dengan air mata berlinang langsung memeluk gaara.  
"oh my…aku sungguh tidak bisa hidup tanpa mu gaara. Hidupku pastinya hancur tanpa mu disisi ku" ucap neji dengan jiwa puitis yang mulai bangkit. Dan selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah adegan SMU alias 'Seme Mengejar Uke". Penonton double sweatdropp.

~OooO~

shikakiba : Putri tidur

di panggung terbaring sang putri yang di kelilingi para kurcaci yang memakai jubah bermotif awan merah (kok familiar ya ?). para kurkaci Nampak seih tatkala memandang jasat sang putrid yang wajahnya memucat. Sang pangeran masuk dengan pandangan heran.

"kenapa putri terbaring dan kenapa kalian menangis wahai kurcaci ?" ucap sang pangeran shika memandang penuh harap pada para kurcaci.  
"putri hiks…meninggal, pangeran" ucap salah satu kurcaci berambut oren dengan banyak percing di wajahnya. Shika tertegun sesaat, mencerna perkataan sang kurcaci. Air mata mulai mengalir dari manic sang pangeran.  
"a-apa ? putrid meninggal ? m-maafkan aku putri. Aku terlambat." Pangeran shika meraih tangan sang putri kiba mengecupnya dan beralih mengeleminasi jaraknya dengan wajah damai sang putrid. Seluruh orang menahan nafas. Bahkan hingga ada yang wajahnya membiru.

CUPP~…

Pangeran mencium lembut sang putrid dengan air mata kepedihan yang terus mengalir. Dan seiring itu pula mata sang putrid terbuka namun sang pangeran tak melepaskan ciumannya dan malah makin memperdalam ciumannya. Kiba langsung memberontak dengan wajah merah.

DABUKKK…

Shikamaru terhuyung kebelakang setelah mendapat timpukan high heels dari kiba. Kiba bangkit dengan aura api neraka.  
"MATI KAU RUSA MESUM…!" kiba melempar shikamaru dengan high heels dan hebatnya shika dapat menghindar namun di lemparan kedua shika tidak dapat mengelak dan alhasil benjolan setinggi dan seindah menara eifel bertengger manis di kepala triple sweatdrop.

KEDUBRAAAKKK…

Tiba-tiba pair sasunaru kembali ke panggung. Terlihat sasuke yang lari tunggang langgang dengan luka yang menodai wajah tampannya. Naruto juga masih setia mengejar semenya dengan sekardus besar koleksi buku dongeng sebelum tidunya.

"GAARA SAYANG….JANGAN TINGGALKAN DAKU"teriak neji berlari mengejar gaara yang menaiki panggung. Bergabung dengan pasangan sasunaru dan shikakiba.

BRUUUKKK…DAGUUUMMM….

Dan pada akhirnya puncak ke ooc an drama berakhir dengan panggung yang rubuh lalu di tutup dengan rizu dan kohainya yang membawa spanduk bertuliskan "OWARI"

Gimana reader ? ceritanya menghibur ? mudah-mudahan iya ! . Tolong beri semangat dan dukungan oke buat kohai rizu yang pengen bergabung di fanfiction dengan mengirimkan surah yasin pada malam jum'at kliwon (di tampol).  
sampai jumpa di ficrizu yang lain ! (dadah-dadah ria bareng kohai) :D


End file.
